1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fascia system for use in securing a rubber roof membrane to the edge of a roof.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Large rubber membranes are commonly used for covering a roof such as a flat roof. The membrane is laid over the surface of the roof and secured in place by adhesive or mechanical fastening means. A number of prior art mechanisms have also been developed for securing the edges of a rubber roof membrane in place to the edge of the roof.
In some applications the rubber membrane may be subjected to large wind forces causing the rubber membrane to tend to pull away from the surface of the roof. The edge of the roof is especially susceptible to damage from wind shear forces, and, if the edge of a rubber roof membrane were to become detached from the roof, all or a substantial portion of the membrane may be blown off. For this reason, it is necessary to provide a means for rigidly securing the edge of the rubber membrane in place to prevent the edge of the membrane from pulling away from the edge of the roof.
An example of a fascia system for securing the edge of a roofing membrane is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,665,667 and 4,780,997. The particular fascia system disclosed in those patents, however, is comprised of an extruded aluminum profile which is used as a base plate to secure the membrane to the edge of the roof. While an extruded profile is rigid and quite effective in securing the membrane in place, an extruded profile has certain significant costs associated its production, e.g. the cost of the mold and other items. Therefore, a less costly but equally effective roof edge fascia system is desired.